Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a capacitor and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a capacitor having a porous substrate and an electrolyte composition and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
A capacitor has the capability of storing energy, and is therefore extensively applied in electronic products. According to different dielectric materials, the capacitor can be divided into a liquid-state capacitor and a solid-state capacitor, wherein the dielectric material of the solid-state capacitor is generally a conductive polymer, and the dielectric material of the liquid-state capacitor is generally an electrolyte solution.
Under prolonged use of the liquid-state capacitor, the electrolyte solution in the capacitor is expanded due to excessive temperature, and therefore the capacitor is readily ruptured and the issue of leakage is generated as a result, even resulting in the dangerous phenomenon of explosion due to a temperature exceeding the boiling point of the electrolyte solution.